A Jedi Weeps
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: A lone Jedi Master weeps over the loss of his once friend and apprentice, and his hanging guilt over the fall of the Jedi Order.


**Hi! Okay, so this is a re-editing of 'A Jedi weeps' Yes, I changed the title. Okay, so for those who may have possibly stumbled upon my little corner of Star Wars Jedi angst and tragedy, I hope that means you have come along becasue you have decided to read this little slice of pouring my heart out for my favourite charcter #judging if you have read my profile and on who I write my SW fics about you'll know that its this Jedi that... I... err... totally love to pieces) So how I tend to picture this is that its like a missing scene from RotS before Obi-Wan goes to confront Padme and coax out of her Anakin's location. Okay, well, all else there is left that I can say is that I hope that you enjoy it! ;)**

**Disclaimer: Right, so before you go on reading, I will clarify that I do not own Star Wars, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader *sighs...* though it would be VERY nice to, cos then I'd smack Ani across the head and tell him to come out of his delusion and stay on the Light Side of the Force so then we all have a happy ending! So this all belongs to this guy called George Lucas who I adore for changing the course of movies throughout the 70s and so on, blah, blah. Okay, I'm sure now that I've seriously made you bored, so if you do decide to read this after my equivalent to a speech, enjoy! :D**

**Chapter one. The Purge.**

* * *

Smoke billowed into the orange sky, smudging it in a smearing black in contrast to coal. Speeders and pedestrians all stopped abruptedly and focused their eyes on the scene unravelling before them...

The Jedi Temple was in a blaze.

Orange flames licked the crumbling buildings and skies with it's burning tongues ravenously, and a thick chalk of black smoke drifted lazily along the sky, blanketing the magnificent structure in a thick, choking fog with its whispy claws.

Blaster fire could be scarcely heard, accompanied with the familiar hum of a lightsaber crackling as it deflected the bolts back. And then an astonishing and surprising sound to those nearby listening to the feud met their ears as the sparks and clashes of one, or several, lightsabers clashed against anothers, followed then by the all too familiar hiss of the blade as it extinguished, and the hilt clattered to the ground where it lay uselessly as it symbolised that another Jedi had fallen into the comforting embrace of the Force, freed of the toll of the war but left to watch in anguish as they witnessed the deaths of their brothers and sisters fighting for the very breaths in their bodies and the survival of any remnants of the Jedi Order that they could maintain.

Too many had fallen during the duration of the Clone Wars. Now, many more were joining them as they sank into the deep yet unsettling vibrations of the Force.

Eventually, the fire and hums had seized, and yells of triumph were heard billowing from the dessicated Temple and all the way through to the astounded and silent streets of Coruscant.

The Jedi were no more.

* * *

_A few hours later in the underground streets of Coruscant._

* * *

A firm man, shrouded in a brown cloak stood under the archway of an abandoned warehouse with the lifelessness of a statue. Aliens and beings passed by, but were oblivious to the man standing mere inches away from them.

He went unnoticed because he was incognito under the thick hood of his cloak that draped, slightly damp from the downpour of rain, over his obscured and shadowed head, and his body concealed in the shadows around him, falling across him in an endless black silhouette. He used a great deal of his energy to hide his Force signature from the clones that scoured this place and all ends of the galaxy like a ravenous disease in their quest to eliminate the any Jedi that had escaped the purge and those that were classed as friend to them... And his once apprentice and friend who sauntered delusionally towards the seductive temptations of the Dark Side and transformed himself into a fearsome Sith Lord.

His apprentice fell to the temptations of the dark side and had marched upon the Jedi Temple with the entire 501st legion right behind him and had proceeded to crush any resistance that met him like an inferior ant under his boot.

Once the Jedi Master, unaware of his friends fall, himself had arrived with his companion, Grand Master Yoda, mere hours after the slaughter, they found the Temple in ruins and the hundreds of bodies that littered the once esteemed and majestic halls of the Temple with Jedi Masters, Knights and even younglings that had been brutally slaughtered by the lightsaber weilder and the renegade blaster bolts that had struck them remorselessly and unmercifully.

The ache in his heart stretched again, twisting his heart chords wretchedly and nearly dragging a stangled sob from his throat. The man, no, monster that had done this was Darth Vader, once Anakin Skywalker, though this man did not believe it. No.

In his eyes he was the creator - like a brilliant scientist creating a deadly weapon and yet remaining blissfully unaware of the devastating power that was held within it, waiting to be unleashed.

He had trained the boy to believe in the Force, taught him to gain such abilities only mere beings could dream of. Over time, the boy grew arrogant, looking down on others because of his abilities and the amazing speed at which he acquired them.

That boy grew into a man, who had learned patience, but still held arrogance. During the course of the last and waring days of the raging Clone Wars he began to lose his trust in the Jedi and his own master. He had questioned the Jedi Orders intentions - their beliefs many times; but this was verging on the last straw. Always feeling as if he was being held back by others out of jealousy that he witheld much more power than them, he wanted more, despite chastising himself that he shouldn't - that it wasn;t the Jeid way - such as murdering an unarmed opponent who no longer caused a threat. After much confusion clouding his mind and what was right, he began to place his faith in Palpatine more and more, who was Lord Sidious, and soon, he fell to his whim.

His infatuation with Senator Padme Amidala, which had started from the very first moment that he met her, at nine years old, had been a major part of his downfall. His undying love and desire to protect her from all things he considered a threat had transformed into fear which had twisted the knife and had stirred those feelings into a mixture of fear, jealousy and greed, all of which were dangerous paths to the Dark Side.

She was both his salvation and damnation.

This man, concealed in the darkness and hiding, had trained the monster, he had failed to see his padawans needs and had turned a blind eye towards him in his troubles, too focused on ending the war to notice his pleas for help. It was his pride that had blinded him, and his belief that he could have trained the boy as well as Yoda. He was severely mistaken. And now, as if by some cruel twist of fate by the Force, he had inadvertently helped towards the downfall of the Republic.

_'Promise me you will train the boy...'_

By the dying words of his former master, he had done as instructed, reluctant at first, but that had soon changed as a fondness of the boy sprouted and had grew into brotherly love over time.

Others would attempt to console him that the Chosen One's fall was not his fault. He would not believe them.

His hand had dealt the cards. He had a part that played in his brothers transformation and fall.

However, the boy he trained would not have led so many troopers into the Temple and stolen so many lives. The boy he trained would not succumb to the temptations of the Dark Side.

So the only thing the Rouge Jedi could tell himself was this: _"Anakin Skywalker is dead. Anakin Skywalker is dead."_

Perhaps true. Anakin would not have killed younglings, he would not betray his family and everything he had ever loved and held dear to his heart that had once been filled with kindness, love and all of the things that made a person good. Now, this man who trained him could only tell himself lies to comfort his aching heart.

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi wept.

* * *

**Obi, losing Anakin and crying his guilt out in silence. :'( Please review!**


End file.
